infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54GS v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54GS v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Resetting to factory defaults via reset button or mtd erase nvram is safe on this unit. ''' '''NOTE: Runs best with VINT firmware. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CGN0 or CGN1 FCC ID = Q87-WRT54GV2 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4712KPB HA0433 P11 726508 P (BCM4712) MIPS Rev = R1 CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Intel TE28F640 J3C120 A4227412 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = 2x (16MB) ICSI IC42S16800-7T M012831D 0425 nvram Size = ? Switch = ADMtek ADM6996L Port-based vlan = Yes - Via GUI & nvram 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = On bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.32" x 1.89" x 6.06" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Supported by TomatoUSB as of = 54/All (8MB flash) TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = Yes TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features =? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2050KML WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4712LKFB (BCM4712 chip rev 1 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 7 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * WRT54GS v1.0 & WRT54G v2.0 MMC/SD MOD In Russian ? Flashing # Connected power and Ethernet cable to the router. # 30-30-30 Hard Reset. # Waited until lights returned to normal (longer is better). ::** There is A LOT of WAITING. Cannot emphasize that enough. Waiting is the key. ** # Connected to http://192.168.1.1 using Internet Explorer. # Logged in and flashed with dd-wrt.v24-13491_VINT_mini via the web interface. # Waited until Upgrade Successful message and lights returned to normal (longer is better). # Connected to http://192.168.1.1 using Internet Explorer and logged in to look around. # Closed Internet Explorer. # 30-30-30 Hard Reset. # Waited until lights returned to normal (longer is better). # Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading Reverting #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select WRT54GSv3_4.71.4.001_fw.bin. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C * /noemw switch required for flash JTAG Recovery JTAG: #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Get TFTP ready, server ip - 192.168.1.1, Password - blank, file - dd-wrt.v24_mini_generic.bin #Plug in power #Wait for DMZ light to do a steady pulse, When it is lit on the 3rd time click upgrade. The DMZ light must be lit when you click upgrade. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures See Linksys WRT54G v2.0 FCC Pictures Notes Other Notes I installed dd-wrt.v24-13064_VINT_std.bin directly from Linksys web interface (v4.7 something) using the standard process. # 30-30-30 Hard Reset (no forced password reset from orig Linksys firmware) # Use firmware update page.......wait...wait...wiat # reboot....wait....wait...wait # 30-30-30 Hard Reset (forced password reset from new dd-wrt firmware) # Configure ppoe, connect to DSL modem in bridged mode, enjoy Getting great signal to my wireless clients and playing around with all my new features ---- added 17/05/08 by 7E0D1450 I installed dd-wrt.v24-9433_VINT_mega.bin directly from Linksys Web Interface (Firmware version 2.07.1) without problems or issues. The procedure is: # Hard Reset (press for 30 secs the reset button - IMPORTANT). # Upload the firmware from Linksys Web Interface. # When finished the flashing, Hard Reset (press for 30 secs the reset button - IMPORTANT). Reference in dd-wrt forum: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=174543&highlight=#174543 ---- added 01-08-2010 by DJJB I tried to install the mega pack as well through the Linksys Web Interface. Did the resets even the 30-30-30 way, but it bricked my router. The power LED flashes fast and the DMZ sometimes comes up for about 5 seconds. When pinging TTL=100, but doesn't respond to the TFTP-tool anymore. If it's safer to install the mini version first, you might want to do that first to take less chances... ---- added 18/03/09 by fattrain I installed dd-wrt.v24-9517_VINT_std.bin directly from Linksys Web Interface (Firmware version Ver.4.71.4) without problems or issues. The procedure is: # Hard Reset (press for 30 secs the reset button - IMPORTANT). # Upload the firmware from Linksys Web Interface. # When finished the flashing, Hard Reset (press for 30 secs the reset button - IMPORTANT). Enjoy! :-) Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!